


Blair's Friend Gang

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Developing Friendships, Fights, Gen, Honor, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Feeling left out that Maka has a gang of friends of her own, Blair decides to search the depths of Death City. There, she meets the most unlikely of friends!





	1. Shredder

Name: Shredder 

Age: 24 moons

Gender: Tom

Appearance: <https://img00.deviantart.net/34c4/i/2013/333/a/e/you_shall_not_pass__by_coilheart-d6w1ozo.png>

Personality: Very monotonous to everyone around him, keeps an air of confidence surrounding him and has the necessary leadership skills.

Rank: Veteran of a vicious group of cats from New York

History: His scars tell stories, even the recent ones.

Friends: Jackie, Rueben, Poison and Flame. 


	2. Jackie

Name: Jackie

Age: 6 moons

Gender: Tom

Appearance: <https://img00.deviantart.net/2a41/i/2017/066/6/8/scourge__warrior_cats__by_umbreoncopper2244-db1i9z1.jpg>

Personality: Jackie is a sweet and cheerful young kitten who loves meeting new people. His big twin brother, Rueben, scolds him to be cautious around strangers.

Rank: Kit

History: He has not once been harmed while near trusted ones.

Friends: Shredder, Rueben, Poison and Flame.


	3. Rueben

Name: Rueben

Age: 18 moons

Gender: Tom

Appearance: <https://orig00.deviantart.net/95a6/f/2015/222/7/4/scourge___speedpaint__by_styx699-d953v9t.png>

Personality: Rueben is reluctant towards strangers and is very protective over his kid twin. 

Rank: Rouge

History: He and Jackie have the air of Norway and Iceland from Hetalia, Rueben wanting Jackie to call him big brother and Jackie refusing to do so.

Friends: Shredder, Jackie, Poison and Flame.


	4. Poison

Name: Poison

Age: 16 moons

Gender: She-Cat

Appearance: <https://img00.deviantart.net/0858/i/2017/065/6/5/_warriors__ivypool_by_brlck-db1gu0g.png>

Personality: Cold towards outsiders, showing no signs of trust until proven that cat can be trusted.

Rank: Shredder's apprentice

History: Poison looks up to Shredder as a god of sorts, he took her in as his own and taught her how to brawl.

Friends: Shredder, Rueben, Jackie and Flame. 


	5. Flame

Name: Flame

Age: 17 moons

Gender: Tom

Appearance: <https://i.pinimg.com/736x/c6/b2/b6/c6b2b62a570b9d3721e07d7f689a41de--warrior-cats.jpg>

Personality: Distant but cares about his friends. Is not very talkative.

Rank: Rouge

History: Flame stumbled upon Shredder and stuck by his side.

Friends: Shredder, Rueben, Jackie and Poison.


End file.
